Maximum Ride: Griffin
by ImmortalHydra74
Summary: My name is Griffin. I am 15 years old and have been living in a dog crate since I was taken from an orphanage when I was 7 years old. I am part human, part raven and part lion with two pairs of wings, claws and fangs made of the strongest stuff possible, a tail and a little piece of insanity. My soul mission is defend my Pack and take down the Institute of Higher Living.
1. Chapter 1 Recall

_**A/N Hey readers, thanks for clicking onto this story, essentially this is a story about my very own character Griffin, but it does have appearances from most of the Maximum Ride characters; including TheFlock and various other, i.e Jeb. Hope you enjoy .~. **_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1. Recall:<em>**

Erasers, you've probably heard jokes of them. They were described as a mockery of this 'Institute of Higher Living' the Institute that made things like. Well. things like me. I am…. Well I don't know who I am; I don't remember my name or even what I look like, I haven't seen a mirror in years.

I am 15 years old and I've been a captive of the institute's for about 8 years, since I was 7 years old. I could tell you of the childhood I do remember, but I'd rather not bore you with the details.

Getting back on track Erasers are part human, part Lupine (Wolf) hybrid. They were powerful and bloodthirsty, yet surprisingly ineffective against rogue experiments, an example of these are Maximum Ride and her Flock of mutant Avian (Bird) hybrids that have been quite a nuisance to The Institute.

In a result of the bird-kids being able to fly They attempted etching wings to the poor bastards. It did not work as well as they'd hoped, in the end they were recalled and killed because of their many failures. Their replacements, Flyboys, those things also had a good first impression although didn't last very long before they were recalled. They were exactly like Erasers, except for one slight difference. They were robots.

They were designed with features similar to Erasers, model style appearance and sweet voice that was impossible to say no to. But no matter how hard the Institute tried to make their perfect soldiers they failed every time.

These people who made the Erasers and created my 'enhancements' were, what I called, White Coats, because they wore white lab coats, plus none of the other experiments knew what else to call them. Of course, experiments aren't able to interact with one another, most of them can't anyway. A lot of them can't even speak. The few experiments that can have gone insane. They just mumble to themselves.

Luckily I am not one of them.

The White Coats only teach us how to do one thing and one thing only. Survive.

They teach us survival in different ways depending on our 'gifts'. I'll explain that later.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you enjoy Chapter 2. Which is up now and a hell of a lot longer, chapter 3 up soon. Please rate, review or follow if you're enjoying it so far. Thanks and see you all soon. Hydra out-<em>**


	2. Chapter 2 Isolation

_**Hey once again, I'd just like to mention that this is my first official FanFiction story hope you like it, don't forget to rate and review, much appreciated. **_

* * *

><p>I woke up in the familiar surroundings of my small dog crate, well, it's a large dog crate but it's small for me, anyway you get the idea.<p>

I took a breath of the damp, barely breathable air; there was an unbearably sterile smell that vaguely masked the scent of human excretion, partly human anyway.

I sat up in my crate, as up as I could in the tiny cage, with my neck nestled against the crate's ceiling, back slumped and knees pressing against the bars that boxed me inside the cage. I glanced through the steel bars at one of the neighbouring cages; it had a small child, only six or seven at their oldest, the child was covered in warts, or lumps. It covered the majority of their body, their arms, legs, face and chest. They looked like a human plant.

"A new one, they seem to be bringing new ones in every day now." I sighed to myself in my raspy, dehydrated voice.

I sat silently in my crate peering through the thick darkness in the 'Kennels', as the White Coats called it.

"Hey butterfly, you awake yet?" One of the few sane experiments called for me.

He was the only experiment who I'd connected with, practically my only friend. He was about thirteen and occupied the cage right on top of mine.

"Sadly so, thrust back into the cruel abyss of life" I crowed poetically. "Still as poetic as ever I see" He laughed until erupting into a coughing fit. "So, what's your plan for escape this time?" He asked, I could practically hear his sarcastic grin.

He had always been there, he arrived in this hell two years ago and he'd seen me attempt to escape countless times, countless times I failed. He'd seen every single one of them, joined in on some as well.

"Any comment butterfly?" He asked tapping the cage. "I'll think of something SharkBoy, if I try again will you help, or just leave me to get thrashed again?" I asked sourly punching the ceiling as hard as my frail body would allow, putting an emphasis on again.

I dubbed him with the nickname SharkBoy because of his fish-like features, such as gills, fins and sharp teeth.

"Hey, sorry about that, I thought you were in the clear, wide open space. Enough for you to finally spread those wings on your back. That was what they were put on your back for." He noted.

I raised my giant wing that was folded against my back. I had two pairs of them. A bigger twenty foot pair on top of a smaller ten foot pair that helps to give an extra boost. "Yeah, you didn't count on the fact that I haven't had a proper piece of food in eight years" I pointed out. "And in case you hadn't noticed it takes a lot of my energy to stand, I can forget about trying to fly out of here until they take me out to train again. Maybe if the snipers don't bother going into their towers" I said. "What about me?" SharkBoy asked innocently. "I've worked out something for you. The sewer. If you can get down there somehow." I suggested trailing off as a Guard walked into the room.

Like I had said before, they used to have Erasers as guards but they disbanded when TheFlock escaped, they were my inspiration. The reason I keep trying to escape, the fact they escaped somehow and were able to stay out.

"Alright, Hydra" The guard announced opening my crate's door. He reached his hand into my crate and fished out my arm. He threw me out of my cage and onto the cold, urine covered ground.I lay flat on the ground feeling unable to move.

"Get up shit brick. Now" the guard boomed kicking me in my side.

I pressed my hands against the ground and struggled to my feet. My back and arms hurt from a punishment I received the day previous for my escape attempt.

The guard grabbed the back of my collar and threw me forward. I turned my head back and glanced at SharkBoy. He gave me a slight smile and I smiled back. "Hey! Eyes forward." The guard barked, shoving me violently into the door that led out into the pure white corridor.

"So, D. What's in store for me today?" I asked the guard.

D was a White Coat, which made him an enemy and made me unable to trust him. But he wasn't as bad as the others.

"Nothing too bad. This time, yesterday was a stupid move." D said.

"What did you expect? You'd just magically be able to fly away with next to no energy?" He asked. I looked at my feet.

"You're just lucky I was in charge of your punishment, if Jeb's here next time you try something like that, you'll get a lot more than a thrashing." He notified.I grunted.

Jeb was the person I hated most in the world; he took me from a foster home in Blackpool. Technically I am Jeb's adopted son, I am also technically buried six feet under because of a car crash on the way to the airport back to Arizona.

We'd walked through the seemingly endless hallway for about five minutes; it mainly took so long because I was extremely weak and was hardly able to stand from lack of energy. They'd included starving me for the night in my punishment.

"We've just got survival training now, but there's one thing I should warn you about" D said as we walked through the doors into the sacred food hall.

D sat me down at one of the hundreds of table situated in this food hall. "Jeb's going to be watching, so you need to be at the top of your game or he's going to make 'improvements'"

I rubbed my hands together under the table imagining seeing Jeb again and ripping each one of his fingers off, one by one. I smiled to myself.

"This isn't exactly a matter to be smiling about" D warned. "Sorry, just lost in thought" I apologised. **Damnit, don't apologise to the enemy.** I thought to myself.

D stood up and ruffled my long brown hair that flailed around and into my eyes. I blew my hair out of my eyes and glared at him.

He went up to the food counter and grabbed a massive tray of high energy food that over flowed the tray. I couldn't help but giggle as I tore into the food; I had been starved for 12 hours and felt amazing to have energy flowing through my respiratory system.

I finished the tray of various meats and carbohydrates I didn't know the names of in about 5 minutes flat.

"Oh, that was great" I praised hopping up from the table, practically vibrating with energy.

"Al-right, now that you're looking good let's get this over and done with" D said lifting himself from his chair pointing to the door that led directly outside into the courtyard where I occasionally was let out to fly and be trained so that if the situation ever arose that freaks like me were ever excepted into society we could use our gifts. That's what D told me anyway.

I think they'll just sell us off to the highest bidder and force us to do mercenary work. I am probably right.

I looked at D who was picking up a decent sized cattle prod that the more cruel White Coats dubbed 'The Tame Stick' as if I was an animal that couldn't refrain from shitting everywhere. I had to resort to that most of the time; toilets were a myth in this place, only White Coats could use them. Experiments never even got to see what they looked like.

I glared nervously at the tame stick. D put the tame stick by his side away from me, I nodded appreciatively.

D nudged the door open and gestured for me to go out into the courtyard. I calculated my odds of being able to escape, but then dismissed the thoughts because I know that if Jeb was here the school's defences' would be tripled.

I took a deep breath and forced myself into the blinding sunlight.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks so much for reading, Enjoy chapter 3 .~.<em>**


	3. Chapter 3 Assessments

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay in uploading I've had a really busy week, but once Christmas break comes I'll have this story updating like wildfire. Hope you enjoy chapter 3**

* * *

><p>I staggered out into the bright courtyard at the front of The School. It had two massive towers on either side overlooking the entire courtyard.<p>

The courtyard was only ever used for two things. Firstly it used to be a hunting ground for Erasers when an experiment committed an unforgiveable offence to the school. Ultimately this was where the Erasers killed an experiment for venturing into places they weren't supposed to go into. For example, the bathroom.

Now, since the Erasers had been revoked, the punishments became additional experimentation. And their hunting grounds, changed to training grounds.

The two towers were both sniper towers, to stop people getting in and experiments getting out. They were a new implementation after The Flock escaped. They were armed with snipers that could cut through a tank like butter and RPGs.

I scanned around to try and locate where the spectating White Coats were. I must've glanced around about thirty or so times in about a minute attempting to catch sight of them. Eventually, one of the White Coats appeared from the east-side sniper tower. It took him about five minutes to walk across the yard to me, he'd gestured for me to meet him halfway but I, being as bull-headed as I am, stayed where I was.

"In future, Boy. When I ask you to do something, you comply" He stated putting way to much emphasis on 'boy' as he waved his 'tame stick' next to my face. I simply snarled at him. "You're instructions are simple" He began, completely dismissing my act of hostility. "You fly through the course, fight off the Guards that have been ordered to attack you and then you are finished. Do you think you can do that?" The White Coat finished sounding like he'd rather be doing anything else, like he was talking to an ape. "Of course I can" I growled, feeling proud my voice was back to it's normal deepened, non-raspy form.

"Just like I told you kid." I heard D mumble from the doorway behind me.

I put my knee to the ground and rested my chest atop of it, placing my knuckles against the firm gravel. I slowly unfurled my giant scruffy, black and dark-silver wings and stretched the out as much as I possibly could. It felt great to spread my wings after almost a month without being allowed outside because of my attempts for escape.

They reckoned I wasn't to be trusted outside anymore because of how close I'd gotten last time.

The sniper's change-over schedule had run late and the snipers weren't in their towers for close to a half an hour, I'd noticed and took SharkBoy to attempt to make a run for it. We made it to the courtyard before the White Coats started chasing us, SharkBoy stopped and surrendered, knowing they'd catch him easily, I kept running and tried to fly but they caught me as I fell.

I felt a slight breeze run through my thick feathers and muscles beneath them, it felt good. Then, without warning, I thrust my majestic wings downward and darted skyward at a good 150 miles per hour.

I was by far the fastest experiment they'd created; the extra pair of wings supplied a great boost and made it extremely easy to fly and hover, my only problem was flight control. I sucked at turning and could never get it right. And that's normally why I failed the training sessions, this time was different. This wasn't training, it was an assessment.

I enjoyed the feeling of freedom I got from flying. Like I wasn't in a prison, like I didn't live in this hell. Sadly, I did, and I couldn't avoid that.

I hovered in place for about five minutes in suspense waiting for them to activate the training ground. Yes, I said activate.

Suddenly, pieces of the ground arose from beneath me, large chunks formed into arches, columns and hoops that they expected me to manoeuvre through. At the beginning of the course, the obstacles were not very close together and were basically just a warm up where I'd perform simple manoeuvres such as, upwards boost, dive bombing and barrel rolls. All things I was good at. Around the middle area got a small bit tighter and forced me to cease using my barrel rolls and only use small upward boosts and not to free fall for too long unless I wanted to go face first into a concrete column suspended horizontally in the air. At the end of the course was my least favourite part of the course, where I had to perform tight turns and quick strafes which were a pain.

I waited, hovering in place beating two wings at a time. Big first, then small. "Ready in 5 seconds" Jeb's voice boomed through the air.

I counted in my head for when I needed to start. As my headcount clicked zero, Jeb's voice came through "Go!"

I raced through the first part of the course, thrusting all four of my wings down to ascend over the first horizontal column. Next I tucked my wings in and zipped right beneath the archway. Finally, I came to the barrel roll section where two massive columns of concrete stood in my way. I tucked my two left wings into my side and beat my two right wings powerfully and I was sent spinning in one direction. Immediately after I did the same thing in reverse and narrowly escaped a crash.

"Shit, grazed my wing a little" I sighed, deciding to ignore the sting and move onto the next section of the course.

The second bit was slightly more challenging. I sped up and performed a tight upward boost that turned into a flip; I didn't open my wings until I was below the tight dive-bombing area. I unfurled them, catching myself and gently sailing through the archway. For the final part of the second course I stretched my wings as far out as possible and turned to my side while gently flapping my wings to ease myself to the next corner, fast enough so I didn't go face first into the column in front of me, but not so fast so I would smash into the side of the decently narrow arch. As I past the first small arch I had about two seconds to make a quick decisive movement to get me to the other arch that was a fair distance away, but because my wings were so big and powerful, I had a tendency to overshoot this part. A lot. I half-tucked my wings so they were half as big and drifted as fast as I could to the second arch. I closed in on the spot and narrowly got through by pulling my left wings into my side.

"Too close." I sighed. "Now for the hard part" I grimaced looking ahead at the final checkpoint.

For the final checkpoint I blasted through the first parts, full speed by using an extremely quick upwards boost and by kicking of the top of the archway to plummet down, for the last part, to conquer this challenge, I had to make extremely quick and precise lateral movements. I caught myself on the way down gliding through the arch I flapped my right wings while keeping my left wings up to catch the wind to slow me down. I made it through the third part. I drew in my wings to slip through the tiny arch's hole that I could hardly go through and threw my wings to the left to propel myself to the final hole on the right. I cut through the hole but I snared, I didn't make it.

My arm and left wings snared and I was sent spiralling toward the ground. I curled myself into a ball and wrapped my wings around myself like a cocoon. I fell to the ground as fast as a rock being dropped from space. I hit the ground wings first. I bounced about three times before stopping. I stood up and shook my wings. "Thank fuck for having protective scales." I sighed with relief looking at my mighty, black wings.

The White Coats gave me the scales after I failed my last assessment, just because I kept falling and breaking my bones. "Great, here come new improvements for another failure." I sighed to myself wondering what else they're going to give me. More importantly how much pain are they going to put me through this time? I dismissed the thoughts and pulled my wings back against my spine where they were folded neatly against it.

"What's next?" I shouted. As the words left my mouth three White Coats appeared around me, all holding 'Tame Sticks' "Perfect" I smiled to myself.

The White Coats surrounded me, they were waiting. Waiting for me to make the first move. I stood there for about five minutes; at one stage I'd even closed my eyes. Eventually one of the White Coats got sick of waiting and lunged for me with his tame stick powered. He swung the stick at my head but I ducked and punched him straight in his ribcage and knocked the wind out of him. The second ran toward me to attempt to surprise me.

"Screaming doesn't help pal" I noted, catching him off guard I tripped him and he fell flat on his face. The final guard seemed hesitant. I glanced at him but dismissed him until he decided to move. Continuing, I kicked the winded guy in the side of the head; he screeched in pain and keeled over unconscious. I looked at the guy on the ground and I stood on his hand that was reaching for his Tame stick. My ears pricked up at a faint crunch of gravel. I spun around to deliver a roundhouse kick to the White Coat attempting to sneak up on me. He slapped my foot away with his Tame stick and powered it up. He swung at me but I jumped back onto the conscious White Coat's back, who moaned in pain. I opened my vast wings, the guy was spellbound, even though he saw them almost everyday he'd always get star struck when he saw them. Another special feature of mine.

I jumped off the White Coat and strolled toward the dazed guy. I took the tame stick from his hands and turned it off. I then carefully placed it between his legs, making sure not to move my wings and I then pressed the power button. The White Coat screamed louder than I'd ever heard anyone scream before. And that's saying something. I heard D's laughter faintly from back at the other end of the courtyard.

I looked back at the other White Coat who had stood up while I tortured his colleague who was now lying on the ground clutching his crotch.

"What do ya think? Pretty creative right?" I snickered. "You're one psychotic little fucker aren't you?" The White Coat replied. "Oh, that's real funny comin' from the likes of you my friend" I snarled. "Let's dance motherfucker" I cheered sprinting at the White Coat.

He powered up his Tame Stick and swung at me, I side stepped narrowly avoiding it. I fired three punches in rapid succession. He wobbled backward, dazed but quickly regained his balance. I struck for another punch but as I went for another he threw my fist to the side and brought his Tame Stick down, I attempted to bat it away with my hand but electrocuted myself in the process.

I fell to the ground in a spasm. The White Coat laughed at me before kicking my lights out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter3. Assessments, please rate, review and follow for more Maximum Ride: Griffin. Chapter 4. going up as soon as possible. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Follow Me

_**Hey guys here's chapter 4. I'm going to be uploading as much as I can, don't forget to rate and review :D**_

* * *

><p>I awoke to a dense smell, unfamiliar to me. It had a tint of that sterile smell that floats about in every part of The School, but here it was minus the excretion.<p>

I sat up expecting to hit my head off my small crate's ceiling. But I didn't. I was in a much larger cage. It was about 7 feet tall and looked like a cage I saw at a circus when I was younger that housed a fierce tiger.

"The fuck?" I exhaled sounding confused. A guard smacked his Tame Stick against the giant metal bars. "You've been relocated kid-ling" He explained in a Russian accent. "Care to explain why, also my name's not 'kid-ling'" I snarled. "Too dangerous" He said. "Also, what is your name then?" He asked. I paused. "Exactly" He jeered.

I looked around the cage. **How am I too dangerous? **I thought to myself. **Maybe a bit twisted, but I wouldn't say that dangerous. Maybe. **I pondered on the subject for a few minutes. Then I thought. **They did something to me. But what?** **What could they have done to make me so dangerous to separate me from the others? **

I sat down to give myself a rest from standing, which now hurt again because I was most likely drugged and experimented on because of my failures, once again. I felt a strange pain in my fingers and tailbone. It was only small, so I dismissed it as nothing to worry about. Very quickly the pain began getting worse and worse. I clutched my fingers as they felt as if they were being ripped out of my hands. Then my tailbone started suffering the same excruciating pain, then my teeth, then my toes. Soon I was suffering pain in almost all parts of my body.

I lay on the grounded enduring the pain, pushing back the urge to scream and cry. I'd become quite good at it after hundreds of hours of torturous experimentation. I lay crumpled in a ball for about five or ten minutes, I didn't exactly count I was a bit busy, you know dying.

The pain didn't go straight away but it eased away after a small while. When I fully recovered from the pain I put my hands on the ground and attempted to push myself up to stand, but instead of gripping the metallic floor my fingers slipped away and I face planted to the ground. "What the hell?" I croaked.

I looked down at my fingers to see they weren't fingers anymore. They were giant finger length claws. They didn't even start at my nails; they started from the base of my finger up to where my nail was supposed to be. You see under normal circumstances, I'd be freaking out, screaming, cursing and generally just being noisy. But this time I was expecting it. Well of course I wasn't expecting claws, or anything else I found, but I was expecting some changes of course.

I searched myself for anything else new. What I found shocked and delighted me even further.

I felt a strange sense of control over my tailbone; I found a giant tail covered in jet black feathers with two small wings at the tip that couldn't move. The tail was thick and looked strong enough to break a man's skull.

I searched all the places I felt the immense pain in and in all the places I found improvements. I looked at my feet only to find claws the size as the claws on my hands replacing my toes. I poked around inside my mouth, carefully trying not to stab my gums with my razor sharp claws, nothing seemed different. Except, as I was taking my claws out of my mouth my claws clanged against my teeth to make a metallic sound vibrate through the air.

"I've got fangs" I smiled to myself. "And claws, and a tail, plus the wings!" I giggled uncontrollably. "I could be unstoppable." I started laughing hysterically. "Okay. That sounded a little like I'm insane. Let's tone that down a bit" I said to myself feeling self-conscious.

I looked at my claws, then my tail. I stared at them for a little moment, then all of a sudden, they retracted. Just like my wings. Except they were completely invisible from sight, my wings just settled against my spine.

"Hey, guard guy" I shouted at the White Coat patrolling the group of large cages that housed the extremely dangerous experiments. "What do you want?" The White Coat asked. "You do know this cage isn't going to hold me, right?" I asked tapping my fingers on the bars.

"It's held bigger and I've heard a lot of experiments say that kid" The guard explained. "Okay, just checking." I said merrily. "What are you insane?" The guard asked. "Yeah, little bit" I smiled producing my extremely sharp claws. I clanged my claws against the bar, the guard stepped back away from the cage.

"Oh, don't worry. I don't bite" I said flashing my fangs. "Maybe" I teased before erupted into laughter.

"How much energy do you think I'd get for feasting on your flesh?" I asked. "Shut up!" The guard roared putting his Tame Stick inside my cage, I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him up to the bar, "I may not be as big or powerful as the others, but I am quite sure I'm the only one that can think for it's self." I teased bringing my fangs closer to his face. "Give me the keys" I whispered into his ear. "Or else I will kill you and take them" I warned menacingly.

The guard reached into his pocket quickly, I felt his entire body shaking fiercely. "There's a good lad" I said patting his shoulder before slamming his head against the bars making him go limp.

"I've got a good feeling about this" I smiled to myself. "Let's go see what my neighbours look like" I smiled rubbing my hands together. I unlocked the cage with my keys and waltzed out.

I took a small stroll across the massive building, it was twice the size of my old containment building and housed maybe three times as less experiments, but these things needed the bigger cages, for starters, they were huge! They would've escaped the tiny crates and ripped everything in sight to shreds.

I peered into one of the cages that was shrouded in darkness. I couldn't see any indication of life, Except for the small sound of whimpering. "Hello?" I whispered into the cage. The whimpering all of a sudden stopped and was replaced by an eerie silence. There was no noise; even the other experiments had ceased growling and screaming. **Shit** I thought to myself. I backed away from the cage slowly, trying not to make sudden movements. "Don't. Leave. Me." A horribly distorted voice of a young girl called out to me. "Don't. Leave. Me" It called again. "Come. Back" It called for a third time. I stepped toward it.

**I wouldn't do that if I were you. **A dark, satanic sounding voice echoed throughout my head. **What? **I thought back at the voice, hoping it would reply. **That is called a Witch. They draw you in by making you feel sympathetic for them, and then when you're close enough they tear you to shreds. **The voice warned. **Thanks for the advice **I thought appreciatively. "I'd hate to have walked into that" I sighed to myself. **You aren't as unstoppable as you think **The voice warned. "Okay, thanks again" I whispered thankfully.

"I knew they wouldn't have been able to keep you in that cage for long, but that was faster than I'd expected" A familiar voice called me from behind. "Shit" I cursed under my breath. "So what? Are you going to put me back in there so I can attempt to escape again, and again, and again?" I asked holding my hands up in surrender. "Follow me" D said quietly.

I trotted behind him. We exited the building through a small single door located in front of a cage that housed a small lizard-like creature, which lay fast asleep in its cage. We strolled out into the courtyard once again in the same day.

"This is where I leave you" D said patting my shoulder. "Take this" He said handing me a small foil wrapper. "Eat it; head east until you find a house on a hill. It should give you enough energy to get there. Good luck kid." He smirked. I stared at D in disbelief. "Go, before the snipers are put back in the towers" He said urgently.

I nodded quickly and snapped out my wings. I put my fist to the ground and stretched my large wings. "Thank you" I said slowly. I saw his slight smirk turn into a huge grin.

I thrust my wings down and shot straight up and turned east flying at 360 m/ph.

I looked down and thanks to my raptor vision I could see almost all the facial expression of the scurrying White Coats. I looked down at D, he was smiling and waving.

"Freedom at last" I grinned, strafing east.


	5. Chapter 5 Salvation

_**Hey guys, sorry for my absence, bit of a crazy few weeks .Hope you enjoy Chapter 5! Please review or follow for more chapters fast .-.**_

* * *

><p>I blasted through the sky at hundreds of miles an hour, my bare chest buffeted by the cold, harsh air. I felt the winds flowing through the feathers and muscles in my wings. Flying may have been cold but it made me feel free. Alive.<p>

I flew constantly beating my wings, as my larger two wings beat down my smaller two raised and vice versa. It was a tiring, hour and a half because I was running on barely fumes, but I made it at least.

I made my descent toward a large cliff that had a large house clamped onto the cliff-face.

"He said a house, not a cliff-side mansion" I gasped in awe to myself.

I perched onto a rock protruding out of the cliff-face just below the house and I used it as a makeshift ledge to rest. I unravelled the last high-energy bar from it's tin foil encasing and munched down on it to get a little bit more energy to hop up to the peak.

After finishing the small biscuit-like bar I leaped from the ledge and snapped my wings out and glided forward before performing a powerful upward burst. I looked left and right at my large, black wings. Despite the endless hours of torturous experimentation I was glad to have these wings. I was original, I was stronger than all other humans, I was the next generation as I was dubbed by Jeb.

I tucked my wings in when I was above the peak and I plummeted headfirst toward the ground, nearing the ground I did a mid-air flip and landed on my feet with my right knee on the ground, my left knee bent with my left arm resting on top of it and my right hand's claw embedded into the ground.

"Perfect" I said looking up at the house, its front door wasn't closed, it was slightly opened. I sheathed my drawn claws and crept toward the open door. **Open?** I thought. **There shouldn't be anyone here** I began to lose hope. **Who could be in there? White Coats? **I thought, **or maybe. Other dangerous experiments that they want to test out. And I guess I'm the lab rat. **All the doubtful thoughts spun around my brain making me nauseous.

I gently pushed the door, slowly enough to stop it from creaking, which just made the suspense kill me. I slowly drew my claws, normally my claws made a sharp pinging sound when I drew them but I let them come out slowly so the sound wasn't as noticeable, you'd have to have super-hearing to hear it, even then it would be difficult.

I heard a slight gasp as my claws finished extending. **Shit. **I entered the house quickly but quietly, other than the gasp the house looked abandoned. I heard small footsteps, too small to be an adult. It might have been a small child, maybe seven or eight years old. I slipped behind a chair that was nestled against a wall. **That kid can't be here on their own, there's got to be an adult here. D you son of a bitch the next time I see you will be the last time. **I thought making a low growl, big mistake.

As soon as I let out the small growl I heard footsteps, a lot of them. It was hard to tell but I'd have guessed there were six people in total and an animal, probably a dog.

I clamped my hand over my mouth, trying to make my breathing completely silent.

I heard slight whispers which disappeared out the door. Strangely they were speaking so quietly that I couldn't even hear them, not even with my super-hearing.

They filed out the door, their footsteps disappearing all but one, whose breathing was still decipherable from inside the house. I poked my head out slightly from behind the door and I saw a teenage boy, around my age just a little taller than me, he was wearing a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans and he seemed to be idly watching the sofa, I could see the corner of his left eye. They were grey and empty, as if he had no soul or something.

I ducked back behind the chair after hearing footsteps sprinting toward the front door, the footsteps belonged to a small child most likely, probably around 10 or 11. "Iggy you get anything?" The voice of the small boy asked the older boy. "It's in the house whatever it is" Iggy answered which made my heart sink. "Okay, I'll tell the others" The younger boy said. I heard the boy's footsteps exit the house off toward the rest of their group and I was alone with Iggy.

I decided it would probably be best to move, maybe give myself in. They seemed like refugees like me, there didn't seem to be any adults here.

After a few seconds of nerve racking thought, I moved the chair. Iggy didn't move, he was completely still. "Can you speak?" Iggy asked me without budging. "Yes. I can" I stated, my voice shakier than I wanted it to be. "What is your name? Are you friend or enemy?" Iggy quizzed. "I don't have a name, I mean you no harm, I just have no where else to go" I answered meekly. "Are you one of Them?" Iggy asked stepping close to me, his soulless eyes locked to mine. "Who are They?" I asked feeling backed into a corner. "Are you with them men in the White Coats?" Iggy asked again. "I'm not one of them, I'm one of their experiments" I answered innocently.

The door creaked behind me, I spun around to see five children, three teenagers, one girl that was about thirteen, and two others, a boy and a girl, that were my age and two small children, one a boy about age eleven and the other a girl around seven. "Who are you?" The oldest girl asked. "He says he's one of us, no name" Iggy answered for me, I nodded in approval. I was glued to the spot; all six eyes seemed to search me up and down as if I was the first human-like thing they'd seen in years. "In that case, welcome home" The oldest boy stated. I glared at him in disbelief as the oldest girl punched him.

"My name's Fang" He stated offering his hand. I hesitated before shaking it. "This is Max, Nudge, The Gasman, Angel and you've already met Iggy" Fang said gesturing to the kids around him. "Fang, didn't you learn from the last time?" Max growled. "Don't worry about it, Angel! Check if he's legit" He ordered the young girl, Angel. She took a quick glance and nodded to Fang. "Happy?" He asked Max putting on a smile. "Is it just me or does Fang always seem more chatty around new people?" Iggy asked walking towards his group. "We're The Flock and you are?" Max asked. Suddenly all the dots connected. "You're The Flock?" I asked almost shouting with excitement. "You are legends at the school! You were my motivation to escape. Every time I failed I knew I could get out because you'd gotten out, it gave me hope" I practically cooed. "Glad to know we were remembered" The Gasman smirked. "Newbie, outside now" Max ordered, her voice stoic and her eyes cold and fierce.

I followed Max outside into the mountain peak, the peak was covered in green plain and seemed broader than it should've been. "So, you obviously know who we are, now I want to know who you are." She said "I already told you, I don't know my own name." I shrugged. "I understand that, but I want to know what you can do." She glared, her voice emotionless, bored even. "The wings are obvious, which is a plus considering all of my Flock have wings and that is the main way we travel, but what else can you do?" Max asked stepping back to give me space.

I was so focused on The Flock that I completely forgot I was bare-chested, strangely Iggy hadn't noticed. I wasn't sure if I could do everything I was recently modified to do, but I might as well show her what I was able to do. I unfurled my wings and stretched them out as far as I could. I heard someone catch a gasp from behind me, I smirked feeling satisfied that even my idols thought I was amazing. I brought all four of my wings down slowly so that I didn't take-off; I then drew my claws and slashed them across the nearest tree that harboured some peaches on its branches. A sharp ping echoed throughout the peak. Seconds later I heard a crunching sound, I looked at the tree just to see the large oak topple to the ground. "I think you're supposed to say, Timber" The Gasman cackled. I took a glance at the Flock behind me, Iggy tapped Nudge's shoulder and she seemed to explain what had just happened, the rest of The Flock just stood wide-eyed with their jaws hanging open.

I turned back to Max, I caught a slight look of admiration, and then it was gone. "I guess we could use you as an ally" She said sounding bored. "You guess?" I glared at Max. "Sorry about her" Fang came over and tapped me on the shoulder. "Welcome to The Flock" Iggy congratulated slapping me on the back, which sent a shiver up my spine.

Iggy and The Gasman, or Gazzy as we call him, are the two 'Demolition experts' as they call themselves. Iggy is blind, which I sort of figured already but he doesn't seem like it. Max is the oldest and is acting Leader/Mother to all members of her Flock. Fang is the strong, silent type and seems to be Max's right hand man, but there looks to be something else between them than just being family. Angel is the cute little demon that can be your best friend or your worst nightmare, as Gazzy describes her.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>This is just a description of The Flock. .-.<em>**

* * *

><p>Iggy is pale, tall and slim, his sightless eyes are grey and plain and he seems to be the Flock's guardian who can detect a threat from a mile away. The Gasman is Iggy's partner-in-crime; he crafts all sorts of contraptions such as smoke and stink bombs. Even though he's blind he doesn't act like it.<p>

Nudge is black skinned, skinny and tall for her age of 12. She has black hair that frizzes' up a lot, especially when she's flying. She always seems glued to her laptop and if she starts talking, she'll never stop.

Angel is the cute little seven year-old; while she's tall for her age, she's still quite small. She has golden blonde hair and pure white wings. She is Gazzy's little sister but there doesn't seem to be much resemblance other than their blonde hair.

Gazzy is Angel's older brother; he has blonde hair that sticks up all the time. He has a knack for getting into trouble with Max and Fang along with his accomplice Iggy.

Fang is Max's right-hand man. He is strong and silent. It's a rarity he will speak unless it's necessary. He has long dark hair that goes down over his eyes. He always wears dark clothes and always seems to fade into the background.

Max is the leader/mother of The Flock, from what I've heard she's tougher than nails. She doesn't like showing her emotions, especially to outsiders: Me. She has brown-ish hair with blonde sun-streaks through it.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Hey! Thanks for reading, review and favourite for more fast! .~.<strong>_


End file.
